The Book
by notallthatcreative
Summary: Though they seem to be certain opposites by the eyes of the world, they are meant for each other to heal wounds they hide and some they have no idea of actual existence. All it takes is a little push, all it takes is a switch of their secret holding books.
1. Chapter 1

_The Book Chapter __1:_

_Summary: Though they seem to be certain opposites by the eyes of the world, they are meant for each other to heal wounds they hide and some they have no idea about. All it takes is a little push, all it takes is a switch of their secret holding books._

_C __L A R E_

_Hurt- one single feeling to my core as I look at her picture. She is so beautiful- strikingly gorgeous. Curly, auburn hair to her shoulders framing a face with plump pink lips and virgin blue eyes that can make you feel pure instantly. She had nerdy glasses matched with a black shirt and pink tights. Just beaming, so happy reading under a maple tree._

_Lies. Everybody tells them. No matter how good a person. You know that cookie cutter granny who bakes you any and everything when you come over. Who is proud of any tiny accomplishment? Well she is not even a stranger to a tall tale. Every single being on planet earth lies- once or more a day. When I hear lies I think Kristy Ann Swift. She lies like a sailor curses. She said she would get me back- that was 15 years ago. Said she loved me and even said she cared. But the biggest lie she ever told was she would be a better mother. What a damn liar._

_Fuck even __he __lied, I gave him everything and he just spit it out like it was nothing-like I was nothing! He said he desired my heart my feelings-he wanted to know what was under Saint Clare. Well at least he said he did...but before I could blink he was whisked away by her._

_Taken by yet another liar in a disguise of blonde hair, pom-poms, and "friendship". I just wish I would've listened to my bubbly friend who had been by my side the entire year since my eyes caught her outfit on the first day._

_My name is Clare Edwards and I am done with that venomous word that I choke upon just writing…_

"…trust," I say as I finish dotting the last period that is struck with a single tear that has cascaded down my face. I turn off the subtle desk lamp above the paper after closing and locking the book that held all my secrets, my fear, my dreams. I place the book into a drawer near my knee locking it as I had the book. My eyes focus on the digital clock sitting on my desk that read 2:31 AM. I let out a sigh that's a great way to start a new school year half asleep wonderful.

E L I

_Guilt- it sticks to my lungs forcing me not to breathe, not to look away from the face on the picture glued to my hands stuck on my soul. I can't tear my hazel orbs away from the beauty I took away from a mother now grieving, a father now broken. Hair that was a bit tangled but its not like she even tried to tame it because she knew I loved how the black mess and her porcelain skin made her look wild almost jungle like._

_Her lips hot red and so desirable I wouldn't complain for a moment if they were wrapped around my own for eternity. A smile painted on those lips which were usually a smirk or a pout that I couldn't help but love too._

_But she was gone long gone if only I would've made her stay, held her tight. She would be here by my side calming my wounds that she left behind. The interrogations, bullying, hate because everybody loved Jewels sweet, but ferocious. And I took her away I took away my happiness, joy, for fucking sakes my sanity._

_I will no longer see her smile, hear her intoxicating laugh ring out, and kiss her lips because I couldn't hold onto her for another moment, minute, second._

_My name is Eli Goldsworthy and I want to get rid of my everlasting…_

"…pain," I whisper the last word as a tear travels onto the papers final period. I place my book into a shoebox in a drawer and lock it. Why all the security you ask? That flimsy book holds my lies, my hurt, my pain that I hide and don't want anyone to find. My desk lamp is soon off with a swift movement of hand. As I catch a glimpse at the clock beside me that reads 2:31 AM. My head hits the pillow as I think ive never gotten first impressions right so why would I want to start now. The sarcasm drips in my thoughts. Now to go back to my pathetic attempt to sleep.

A.N. Okay so I reposted one of my two stories for a fresh start because I neglected said story for some unknown reason (insert awkward chuckle)… Anywho I hope posting this again will help me know what to add and such. Well uh…don't be a stranger haha reviews are very welcome no matter your point of view Also of course I don't need to remind my fellow Degrassi lovers that this is not the meeting we happen to love but it will resemble it so no worries haha. Also Clare is a bit more eh...bitter? No hurt...no weak..ugh just keep reading haha


	2. not a chapter (yet) sorry :c

*Update*...authors note thing...

So this is not another chapter because quite frankly I have no idea where to go with this story and don't know if I should continue.. but I will because I really think I can make something of this plot haha. But uhh I apologize for the longgg wait but I will update by the 26th if possible so uh keep believing in me guys c:

-notallthatcreative (erica)


End file.
